warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Juli Baker
Juli Baker is one of the two main characters in the 2010 film, Flipped, which is based on the novel of the same name. Background Personality Physical Appearance Role in the film In 1957, when second-graders Bryce Loski and Julianna "Juli" Baker first meet, Juli knows it's love, but Bryce isn't so sure, and tries to avoid Juli. By the sixth grade, Bryce tries to get rid of Juli by dating Sherry Stalls, whom Juli despises. Bryce's best friend, Garrett, takes an interest in Sherry and tells her the truth about Bryce asking her out; she doesn't take it well. From Juli's perspective, Bryce returned her feelings, but was shy. After finding out Bryce and Sherry broke up, she thought she could have Bryce back. In 1963, Bryce's grandfather Chet Duncan moves in with the family. Chet has different views about Juli. There's a large, old sycamore tree that Juli loves which no one understands. One day, it's cut down by a group of landscapers so a house can be built there, despite Juli's opposition. She becomes very depressed afterwards, as the tree let her see the world in a more enlightened way. Her father, Richard, gives her a painting of the tree as a memento, which makes her feel a little better. Chet gets to know Juli while helping her work on her lawn. Bryce begins to develop feelings for Juli, who begins to have mixed feelings about him. When Juli finds out that Bryce has been throwing away the eggs she offered his family right under her nose, out of fear of salmonella, she feels hurt and starts avoiding him. After visiting her disabled uncle Daniel, Juli overhears Bryce supporting Garrett's badmouthing of him, which causes her to stop having any interest in him. When the Bakers are invited to the Loskis' for dinner, Juli confronts Bryce about what he said. During dinner, they sit opposite each other; she doesn't talk to Bryce or make eye contact with him. After dinner, she apologizes for her behavior. Bryce is upset that she apologizes, because it means she doesn't care enough to hold a grudge. As the basket boy auction approaches, Juli hears that Sherry is planning to bid on Bryce against Melanie. Bryce thinks that Juli intends to bid on him because he hears that she has a wad of cash. Bryce worries about what will happen if she tries to bid on him, but she bids on Eddie Trulock out of sympathy as nobody was bidding for him. During the basket boy lunch, Bryce and Sherry sit at a table across from Juli and Eddie. He sees she's having a good time with her date and gets jealous. He grabs her and attempts to kiss her, publicly humiliating her. He chases her after she dodges his kiss. Juli gets on her bike and cycles home. Garrett yells at Bryce, and they end their friendship after an argument. Bryce tries to talk to Juli even though she wants to be left alone. Two days later, Bryce plants a sapling sycamore tree in Juli's front yard to show her how he feels. When Juli sees the sycamore, she goes out to help him. As they plant the tree, Bryce puts his hand on Juli's, and they share loving smiles. Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Young Juli.jpg|Juli as she appears at the film's beginning Juli wants to help.jpg|Juli offers to help Bryce and his dad unload the moving van, but they are hesistant Juli amused.jpg|Juli chortles with amusement after seeing Sherry slap Bryce; she's probably thinking "Serves him right for dating that bitch." Juli feeling hurt.jpg|Juli is outraged and hurt that Bryce threw away her eggs right under her nose Juli glare.jpg|Still pretty angry about what Bryce did, Juli gives him a scornful glare Miserable Juli.jpg Juli upset.png Juli loses.jpg Juli confronting Bryce.jpg Juli loving smile.jpg Juli disgusted.png Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Flipped (film) Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:American characters Category:Flipped Characters